Ill in Love
by soulfullySoulful
Summary: Soul becomes sick with a fever and Maka decides to take care of her partner. Through nursing her weapon back to health, will this meister be able to express her feelings towards him? Will Soul be able to return those feelings? Soul and Maka will just learn how much they care about each other, both being Ill in Love. My first Soul Eater story! ( o ) R&R! (Based off of Manga)
1. Better Wake Soul

Well, this is my first story for Soul Eater, so I hope you enjoy. \(^0^)/ I do not own Soul Eater or any characters, but I really wish I did...(-_-)

* * *

><p>(<strong>O<strong>w**O**)

Maka's POV

"Hmm mm m. Mmmm mm m…" I hummed happily, stirring around the pancake batter with gusto. It was just breaking dawn in Death City, the apartment windows dimmed lighting growing stronger with every minute. I glanced at the cat-clock, an actual thing I can call a gift from Blair, and took notice of the time.

"Better wake Soul," I reminded myself, seeing as it was six minutes till seven (knowing Kid, he would've wished I looked at eight minutes.) This was how our little apartment system worked in the morning. I would wake up at six-thirty every even numbered days and start breakfast, wake Soul up at seven o'clock sharp (sometimes Blair would be in there before me and Soul would be covered with red by then), get ready (after I kicked him out the window or against the wall), eat breakfast together (after bickering how I woke him up from his 'cool' dreams with a kick in the face), and then be out the door by seven-twenty five (on most occasions because I also pushed him out the door, breakfast done or not). This is how it is on Albarn's even days.

Then I thought of the other mornings, the odd mornings. On the odd, was Soul's, which I learned to be the most stressful of morning shifts. I would usually wake up before Soul anyway, but I liked to lie in bed. I liked to have Soul come in and wake me up- N-not like! I mean, it was nice to sleep in and all, but it wasn't just because Soul was the one to tickle my side, or whisper me quiet nothings, or- J-just because I like the extra rest!

Anyway, when Soul came in my room and woke me up, it would always be fifteen minutes past seven. He would have just started an easy breakfast, something like toast with jelly for both of us, knowing that I would get up and become upset. I often did because of how late he woke us, but he made up for it with that shit-eating grin of his. He would tell me to take it slow, saying, "Oi. With how you clean your plate, they'll make a new vacuum brand called 'Albarn-Hundred.'" A good whack to the head with my handy-dandy book ended those conversations quickly. Otherwise, we would scarf down our foods and I would still push him out the door. This is how it is on Eater's odd days.

On both days, it was a silent (sometimes) drive to the school on his orange motorcycle, an exhausting hike up to the stairs, and finally through the open doors of DWMA.

Little did I know, today wouldn't be an Albarn or Soul day.

(**O**w**O**)

I quietly stepped up to his room, my thoughts putting me behind just by a minute. Although, it wasn't like Soul would've noticed; he's practically a rock when it comes to sleeping. Placing a smile on my lips, I pushed the small crack left in his door, the hinges silently giving me open passage into the teenage boy's room. Clothes left discarded on the floor, on top of his dresser, and on top of his desk (was that last week's homework peeking out from under it?) I shook my head and made my way to his bedside, my smile gracing my face more as I took notice that the busty cat-lady was no where to be seen.

"Soul" I said softly, sitting down at the edge of his bedside. There was no movement from the albino, only the soft snores upon his breath. I couldn't help but snicker quietly as I gently stoked my hand through his snowy locks. I was amazed at how soft and thick his hair was, regretfully reminding me of my own, which was the complete opposite; thin and stringy, not even a hint of lust. I pulled my hand back reluctantly, also reminded that petting his hair was not something partners, partners as in meister and weapon, did not often do.

"Soul" I tried again in a higher voice, gently nudging the lump under the sheets; the boney feeling of his shoulder under my palm. There was a low groan, which sent shivers up my spine, and he shifted slightly. I couldn't see his face which were hidden beneath the dark blue comforter, but I could imagine the tired smile he often woke up with (if not disturbed by Blair or one of my books to the head.) However, as I gently tugged the blanket down, I stood (or sat) corrected.

His face was paler than normal, not bearing much of his tan skin. His lips were pressed together in a grim line, clacking dryly as they moved apart to let out a couple coughs. Usually vibrant crimson stared at me dully now, almost looking dark and lustful (damn it, don't think that!) Instantly, I frowned and too notice that he was covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

"Soul, are you okay" I asked, concern slipping into my once bubbly, morning voice. I brushed my small hand under the long, white bangs and pressed my hand against his forehead.

"Mm…" he rumbled low in his chest, closing his eyes slightly at the feeling and relaxing.

"Soul, I think you have a fever," I said after a moment, thrown into a daze at his peaceful expression.

"It's fine" he replied, his morning voice being low, but I could he the strain he placed over the hoarseness of it.

"I really think you have a fever."

"I'm just tired still… Come on bookworm." He sat up, but squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. Frantically, I placed my hand on his chest and pushed him back down gently.

"No, you're sick. I… I don't think you should go to school today," I said quickly, looking down at him. He cracked a smirk and looked back with amused, tired eyes.

"For once, you don't want me to go to school? Am I in heaven" he questioned playfully dumb, followed by a low snicker.

"Shut up. This is only because you're sick. Once you feel better, you're going back and also going to a detention session to make up your sick day."

"Aw… I fucking hate detention." I flicked his nose, a small growl rumbling low at me.

"You don't have to add profanities to your sentences" I replied, looking down smugly as he rolled his eyes. I really didn't mind swearing, especially from Soul since it typically matched his personality. I don't swear unless I'm in one of my "pissy sissy moods" (blame Soul for the title), but Soul uses it whenever. In this moment though, I could care less for the crude Soul.

"Don't' have to physically harm your partner" was his snarky reply, lightly pushing his fingertips to my head, chuckling at me. I felt the warmth creep up my neck to my face and pushed his hand away.

"Not my fault he's an idiot…" I huffed, standing up and brushing my skirt down. He opened his mouth to probably add another sarcastic statement, but I looked into his eyes and cut him short.

"I'm not going to school today either." His jaw closed slowly, looking up me with confusion. His brows knitted together in concern and tilted his head, peering into my eyes deeply. I bit the inside of my cheek to resist the merry-go-round in my stomach.

"You're too funny." He burst into laughter, curling up on his side slightly as the baritone laugh rose up from his chest.

"What?!" I stomped my foot, my cheeks going from peach pink to cherry red.

"Oh, my Death… I didn't- didn't think you could joke this early in the morning," he said, holding back his laughs with a handsome Cheshire grin.

"I wasn't kidding" I replied, dumbfounded. He thought I was joking?! "I'm not going to leave my partner here sick in bed all day to take care of himself. Especially when he is the oh so infamous Soul Eater himself."

"Oh?" He coughed heavily, lying back onto his back and snuggling under the blankets. "So I'm infamous? What have I been bad for?"

"Y-you're bad manners and childish jokes" I said, shaking my head at the small stutter. His question threw my thoughts off like a train-wreak. I can't believe he does this to me, especially without knowing.

"Hmm… I've just been a bad boy eh?" He closed his eyes, a content smile on his lips as he relaxed slowly. Well, he must know a little something…

"Yes." I tried my best to keep a straight face and hide the embarrassment in my voice.

"I'll hold you to that Maka" he replied softly, sinking into the sheets more as sleep graced his features. I watched him a moment longer and peered at our calm wavelength, sensing he was still awake.

"Just call if you need me, 'kay? Like, if you get hungry or something." I turned around and left, feeling his soul finally fall into a slumber.

(0w0)

I spent the rest of the morning eating breakfast by myself, eating three of the seven pancakes I made. Soul typically eats four or more, shoving the sweet breakfast through those shark teeth of his. I wrapped the remaining pancakes and tossed them in the fridge, deciding to call Death Academy of our absence. After all, it would be really weird if I wasn't at school without any notice. Oh, uh, and Soul too I guess.

"Hello~? Thank you for calling Death's Weapon and Meister Academy. This is Marie-sensei speaking. How can I help you" said Marie I guessed, he voice bubbly as usual.

"Morning Marie-sensei, this is Maka Albarn" I said, smiling when I hear the cheerful laugh of hers.

"Oh, good morning! Mm, it's ten minute till schools starts, are you still at home?!" I could her a mug and pencils rattling, guessing she worriedly slammed her hand on the desk or something.

"W-well, I a- we are. Both Soul and I are still at home and won't be coming today. I just wanted to inform you that Soul's sick with a fever and I need to tend to him." There was a long pause of silence, which worried me into thinking that we could have been disconnected, but before I could say anything.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all dear! I understand. Why, just the other day Stein took care of me when I was sick. He was so endearing; feeding me soup, fluffing up my pillows, helping me into my clothes-" My mind wandered as she rambled about her now husband, Stein. As much as he is a total creeper, he really does care for Marie from what I've noticed and heard. The two married just a month after Soul became a death scythe, the baby well along the way. It's been about another month now and Marie was practically glowing once you saw her.

"-Brushed my teeth, massaged my feet, helped me into bed, helped me into the bathroom- Oh, he's such a gentleman" she swooned, the creak of her chair in the background as I could only imagine her swiveling round and round in her chair. Luckily, she must have a cordless phone.

"T-that's so sweet of him" I said, a nervous giggle tumbling out of my mouth.

"Why, thank you." I dropped the phone out of utter shock, the plastic banging against the counter top and onto the ground, bouncing up in down due to the corded phone. I cursed lowly (_Example A_ of Maka Albarn swearing) and clumsily grabbed the cord, stumbling slightly as I yanked it back up to my hands.

"P-Professor Stein" I stuttered, resting my hand over my pounding heart from the startle.

"In the flesh. Over the phone of course" he laughed, a 'mwah' followed by small giggles.

"A-Are you two…?"

"Kissing? It's a natural thing for someone, anyone, to do in a deep relationship and strong resonance with each other."

"W-Well, that's great-"

"Of course, not as partners, no. I suggest you and Soul-"

"I-I would n-never-!"

"Maka, it was just a suggestion. No need to become so embarrassed-"

"I am not!"

"-About such things." Another sound of smooching came from the other end, followed by hush whispers between the-oh-so-lovely couple.

"W-well, I need to go now. I just called about Soul and I, so I'll just see you tomorrow."

"Hm? What about Soul and Maka-" I slammed the phone against the wall holder, effectively hanging it up before any other words could be heard. I ran a hand over my face, trying to rub away the redness now. Soul and I _kissing_…? I could, but couldn't, imagine it. The very thought of it makes my heart soar and my blood rush in something like adrenaline.

I can even remember the very moment I had started like Soul. Like as in meaning more than friends, more than best friends. I've liked him since we met in room 6, the miscellaneous music room with the lone piano and empty picture frames. I've really liked Soul since our first Christmas together, where he bought me a book of photos of the gang and us, even the five years of photos old and new have yet to fill it up completely. Then one day, I realized, I loved Soul; when we were walking home one day from school. Soul had left his bike home after it had trouble shifting from an off terrain mission the day before (which he wasn't too happy about when we first learned of it at the location sight). We were walking, hand in hand like we normally do. It never bothered either of us and never meant anything. No change in resonance, no change in our deep friendship. But…

_Flashback _

_"Hey, did you hear about the two partners in the NOT class? I think… it was Renoir and Yuma…?"_

_"What about them" I questioned, looking up at his lazy stare, looking dead ahead._

_"Hm, they're a really strong team… Or I should say _were _a really strong team." I tilted my head and made a quiet grunt of confusion, the topic completely random, but he continued. "They hooked up and started going out. Then, something happened, and their bond practically shattered and now..." I looked into those crimson orbs for any emotion besides the passive stare he had._

_"I-I didn't. It must be too bad for them…" He nodded and ran his free hand through his hair, a habit he had whenever he was either stressed or nervous._

_"Yeah…" he said with a stern nod, then continued. "Stein was talking about him during our training and said that they were a very promising team. He said that their resonance level was about ours when we were, uhm, thirteen or so." I glanced at the eighteen year old albino, tilting my head in deep thought before looking back down to the cobblestone street._

_"Really? They must have been if Stein was talking about them." I blinked my eyes, my mind drifting into deep thought and without thinking, I added, "I'm glad that didn't happen to us." I felt the slight hold of our hands grow tight and suddenly, the air felt colder that autumn day. Neither of us said anything as we turned corners and walked all the way back to the apartment. We were descending the flight of stairs up to the third floor apartment when his hand slipped from mind. He climbed two steps above me before turning partway, looking down at my saddened face. Then, that shit-eating grin just tore me to pieces._

_"I'm really glad then. It just makes us the coolest partners ever_."

"Never. It could never happen." That's what I always reminded myself.

(OwO)

* * *

><p>There's the first chapter! I did intend this to be a one-shot, but I just couldn't stop writing... (o) I don't know how many chapters this will be, but estimate no more than five chapters. I hope you enjoy this first installment, and sorry if Maka seems a little out of character... Soul will be more involved in the next chapter, so don't worry. (-^#^-) Please review!<p>

~soulfullySoulful


	2. Lay With Me

Here's the next chapter folks! (o) Thanks for reviewing, it's giving me all these warm fuzzies and I'm practically melting... \(=.=)/ Thanks much!

And Souls finally more involved, so enjoy!

* * *

><p>(Ow<strong>0<strong>)

It was now eleven or so, the sunlight shining in through all of the curtains through the house. I sat on the couch, reading my book with my foot bouncing up and down to the weird beat of soft Jazz. Soul kept a record player in the corner of the living room, hidden by my overflowing, tall bookcase (_I really needed a new one_…) He never let anyone touch it, not even when Liz dropped by. Besides him, I was the only other; he said, "_You're cool enough to touch, just don't be breaking anything with your overly violent habits_." (_Insert image of book slamming him square in the face_.)

I sat in our yellow and green striped armchair, my back against one armrest and my legs dangling off from the knees on the other, tapping in the air as I kept my nose in a thick book. I constantly had to keep changing the bounce in my legs, not really getting the beat, which Soul reminded me of time and time again. He was bewildered with how I could understand difficult Calculus questions or the '_magic'_ behind Chemistry, but couldn't understand a simple 4/4 count in music. It was the only class I didn't pass with an A (_just an A- with Soul's help.._.)

I didn't hear much from Soul for a while now and guessed he finally found some type of deep slumber. Earlier I could hear his sheets rustle, low grumbles and the harsh coughing fits that probably disturbed him from his sleep. Occasionally through the passing hours, I would walk in quietly and kneel by his bedside, a glass of cool water in one hand and a spoon of honey in the other for him, in hopes of soothing his sore throat _(which he complained about tiredly each time.)_ At one point, I heard the click of the bathroom door close, followed by a retching sound that made my toes curl. I instinctively got up, from my studies at the time, and tried to enter our shared bathroom in the hall. The knob didn't turn and my knocking on the door wasn't replied to. I called his name and he only grumbled a 'm fine' until I sat back down, this time settling for the book on the bookshelf and sitting out in the open living room. I barely caught the hinge opening and glanced over my shoulder as quick as I could, but unfortunately just caught his own room door closing shut.

"Maka…" I blinked out of my recollection and slapped my book shut, briskly standing and turning on my heel to head down to his room. I walked down our narrow hallway, one I found too small when Soul and I squeeze past each other barely, each time settling my stomach into summersaults at the close brushing. I pressed my hand against the door, reaching out my wavelength to his. His wavelength relaxed at the presence of my own, trying to cling onto mine in a welcoming gesture. I reached my other hand to the doorknob and turned it quietly, my footsteps silent as I padded into his room.

"How are you feeling" I asked soothingly, sitting on his bedside as I peered down at him. His wild hair was even messier than normal, poking out in different places than usual and other's stuck to his sticky head. His fever was still present by the looks of it, the blanket pulled down just to his collarbone.

"Mm…" he grumbled low, his tired eyes looking up into mine.

"Mm isn't an answer… Was there something you needed?" I laid the back of my hand to his forehead, resting it there as I felt the heat radiating off of his skin.

"It's… boring…" was his lame reply as he roughly pulled up the blanket, covering his mouth as coughs racked in his ribcage again.

"Well, you need to continue resting. Boring or not." With a deep breath, he silenced the coughing and relaxed back.

"Mm… Music. Were you listing to Charlie Parker… 'All the Things you are…?'*" I shook my head in disbelief and ran my fingers through his hair, looking down at him with amusement.

"Even bed-ridden with a fever, you can recognize a song from the other room? I can barely hear it in here."

"Cuz you're in here now… Talking" Soul, said, adding a small quirk to the corner of his lips in an attempt at a smirk. "It was a lot quieter before you came in…"

"Hmpf" I said, pouting playfully as I started to stand. "Then I'll just leave so it's quiet again." Before I was able to even fully turn though, a clammy hand grasped around my wrist weakly.

"W-wait… I mean, I was only joking…" I looked down my arm to those slim piano fingers, connecting to the strong arm and up to Soul's displeased expression.

"It's too quiet… Lay with me" he added tiredly, throwing the covers off to show his exposed chest and partially his covered legs _(only after my mouth gaping, I realized he wasn't showing me his bare, hot body, but showing the space beside him. Silly Maka, your such an **idiot**._) After all, he was only wearing dark grey sweats, a blush creeping up my face as I noticed that they were barely clinging onto that damn, thin waist of his and exposing the hem of his red boxers.

"H-huh!? No way" I snapped quickly, his grip suddenly too firm as I couldn't step away. My face grew hotter as he groaned in protest, looking at me with slight annoyance.

"I'm bored and lonely. Keep me company" he whined, pouting slightly. My stomach practically jumped on a roller-coaster and I hesitated, almost, just almost debated that I should accept the _(almost naughty sounding, which I will mentally and possibly physically slap myself for later for thinking_) invitation.

"N-no Soul" I said with much regret, biting my lip for a moment as I thought quickly; of all the moments for my brilliant mind to draw a blank. "I-I'd get sick! And you wouldn't want _me_ in _your_ bed anyway!" I watched his tired eyes blink before widen slightly, catching my innuendo, which I could only hope that would lead him to letting go with some kind snarky action to take away his intense stare.

"F-fine…" he said quietly, to much of my surprise when he also let go of my wrist. However, Soul is damn stubborn sometimes and of course, he has to be at all moments.

(OwO)

_Soul's POV_

I swooped up my sheets, disliking the fact that I needed to stay in them. They definitely needed to be washed **_pronto_**, covered in my sick germs and sweat.

"S-Soul" I heard Maka's astounded voice, her viridian eyes wide with confusion as she watched.

"Mm… I'll join you out there then…" I stared to make my way slowly to the open door, only to stumble to the floor as my sheets were stuck. I growled lowly as a pounding headache banged against my head, probably just as hard as I pounded my fingers against that black piano in that dreadful Black room. I looked down at my hands till it subsided (_considering I was on my hands and knees by some certain bookworm_) and then looked back slowly. Maka's foot was planted into the edge of the sheets, her hands on her hips and an angered look crossing her face, fear crossing my face for an instance.

"You _need_ to stay in here and rest **_Soul_**! Get back in bed!" I grinned slightly and stuck my tongue at her, giddy when her glare turned a tad bit darker.

"Make me **_Albarn_**" I said smoothly, standing and yanking the blanket up like a wall of water between us, making it crash down onto my partner's head as she slipped backwards when I yanked her foot with the blanket. Her muffled shouts and curses pleased me as I turned to continue out of the room, pushing her tangled and wiggling body onto the bed for extra measure. I walked down the hallway, immediately feeling the chill and small bumps covering my exposed skin, the little sauna I created myself, with the blanket and my hot body _(sick or not)_, now gone . _I should have at least brought that blanket with me… _I made my way into the living area, my feet feeling like they have glue to the bottom of them (_signaling I definitely needed to shower)_. I still felt horrible, throwing up once today and my fever having yet to break. Clammy, sweating, and all of it being a fucking pain in the ass; _how fucking uncool…_

"**Soul Eater**" Maka shouted, using that title only when in slight anger. I was in the clear since she didn't use Evans, which she should know than better not to use that familiar with me. I heard her heavy footsteps on the wooden floorboard as she made her way down the hall. I quickly grabbed a couple blankets from beside the futon couch, flicking them open over my body as I fell back lightly onto the folded futon, my head resting comfortably back against a pillow.

"_Soul_" Maka spat as she entered the living room, glaring down at me harshly.

"Mm… You're so loud.." I grumbled, bringing up blankets more with slight disgust. I saw her flinch, something like demonic rage seeping through our wavelength. _ Huh... Oh shit-_

"MAKA-" I cringed and tried to hide under the blankets, expecting a searing pain to give me a new beat to my headache, dealt deadly by none other than my pigtailed-meister. However, to much of my surprise, I cautiously pulled down the blanket as no book made contact. I looked up at those beautiful green orbs, that color I could never find the right object-color to match with. _Grass? No. Pine Forest? Too dark. The skin of a lime...? Now, that's just uncool sounding… What beautiful girl wants to be told that?_

"M-Maka…" I questioned hesitantly, eyeing the book that she held in her raised arm that had failed to come crashing down.

"Y-You're an idiot… I'll let you go this time, but only because you're still sick" she huffed out, gently laying the book on the coffee table in the middle of our living room. I breathed out in relief and gave a cocky grin, but forced myself to take it back when her hand flicked towards the book again.

"T-Thanks… I guess" I said with a nervous laugh, but the strain on my throat forcing out more coughs. I barely caught Maka's glance before she turned into the kitchen. I blushed and rolled my body more into the blanket, hoping my face only looked red from my illness. I recalled that image; pink lips plump as the bottom jutted out slightly in a small pout, her eyes faded to a darker shade of green as they trailed away from my face. _Damn it… Damn her… Damn that face, damn that body, damn, **damn**, **DAMN!** _I felt my body grow even hotter, but knew I had to keep the blanket on no matter how scorching my body _(especially in certain places...)_ grew. Wouldn't want to risk a '_pissy sissy_' Maka…

"Here." I looked up to see a glass of water being shoved towards my face, Maka slowly kneeling down to my side. "This will make it feel better." I copied the smile that spread warmly across her face, snaking an arm away from my body and out of the sheets. I took the cool glass and propped up my other arm that was tucked away under me to hold me up. I brought the glass to my lips, greedily chugging the cup clean within ten seconds flat.

"Hmm… Could you grab me another glass…?" She grinned and took the cup away, our fingers brushing slightly before she stood and stepped away into our small kitchen. Her hands felt so warm, my own hand _fucking_ cold for some odd reason. _ I thought I had a fucking fever?!_ I'll never understand how the human body works, even with Stein as my teacher and personal, creepy trainer for becoming a better Death Scythe.

"Here, I also brought you your pills…" she said, looking down with that fucking pout again; she was driving me crazy. I eyed the pills, three in total; one that was a small, pink round tablet (to which I guessed was for my _sickness_, since now I couldn't tell what the **hell** I had) and the other two purely white and large. I swallowed down the pink one first without the water, it's smallness making it easy to slide down my throat. Then I grabbed the two white ones, popping them in my mouth and chugging down a large portion of the water soon after. I grunted softly, these pills always hard for me to pass down my throat. Souls were largest than this, but they always seemed to shape and slide down smoothly.

"That's the last of them. You'll have to get more from Stein tomorrow… I told you that you should have gotten more last time you saw him" she said flatly as I swallowed the pills, a lace of caring-bitterness in her tone. Her expression softened though at the sight of my slight struggle to gulp.

"Yeah… _He*_ really hasn't been bugging me, so maybe I'll ask Stein to lower the dose too. Makes me more drowsy" I added, hoping to lighten the mood, neither of us liking this topic. The white pills were for my black blood, which honestly hasn't been a large issue since the fight with Asura. I mean, _he_ still bugs me in my dreams and during our other missions, but it wasn't to the point of pushing me into insanity.

"Hmph. More drowsy than you _normally_ are" she said, her worried frown turning upside-down. I smiled and finished the rest of the water, handing it to her again as I laid back into the cushions deeply.

"Right…" I said sarcastically, Maka shaking her head and moving away again to discard the cup.

"Well, is there anything you wanted to eat" she questioned from the kitchen.

"Mm… Is my last name Eater?"

"No." I rolled my eyes before they slid shut, grumbling as I could imagine the small smirk on her round face, eyes glinting with determination.

"Well, never mind then..."

"Do you want a sandwich" she tried again, her voice somewhat apologetic.

"…Too dry."

"Left over pancakes?"

"Too cold."

"I could heat them up."

"Then they become soggy…"

"You're being too picky!"

"So…? I'm sick. Blame my churning stomach." I looked at her dryly, resisting the creeping blush as she bit her lip and her eyes tilted up to the ceiling in deep thought; _utterly cute_.

"Uhm… Soup...? Yeah! You should have soup" she beamed, looking down at me as she noted my stare.

"Sounds good, I guess… Isn't that better for a cold?"

"Hot stuff is better for a fever" she said with a passive wave of her hand, turning to pull out _my_ apron. I mean, cool guys keep their cloths _clean_ and _cool_.

"I think that's wrong…" I watched her take the thin, navy blue strap around her neck, the two unconnected ones skillfully tied in the back. I grinned, the baby-blue apron labeled 'Cool Soul' across her flat chest.

"Well, you think wrong then. I'm gonna make is for us anyway."

"For us" I questioned, closing my eyes again. "I thought I was the sick one."

"Well, thanks to you, I'm craving it…"

"Are you on that time of the-" A small notepad, luckily not a thick book, smacked against my head, landing with on the floor almost gracefully; the grocery list that I was suppose to do today mocking upward at my face (_Fuck off paper..._). How she could have perfect aim with papered items and not with basketballs amazes me sometimes…

_"Don't even finish that sentence…"_ she hissed, stalking into the kitchen muttering something about 'idiots' under her breath. I felt a small smile spread across my face as I watched Maka from around the curve of a pillow, watched as she grabbed things from the cupboards to prepare soup. Her hips swaying this way and that, pigtails whipping around her face gracefully as she practically _danced_ through the common steps of cooking. Graceful and beautiful, enchanting me in a hypnotic way to keep my eyes glued to her. I stayed this way for a while, staring without a care in the world. Then, I felt my eyes droop closed slowly, feeling the dark abyss of sleep crashing down on me.

(OwO)

* * *

><p>*I don't know Jazz very well, so thank Google! I just looked up famous Jazz artists. But Jazz is cool.<p>

*_He _refers to the little Oni

HOORAY! Chapter two complete! *salute* (0w^) I've got most of this story figured out and plan to at least post a new chapter everyday till it's _finito! _As a reminder, it's meant to be a short story of a sort, so it won't be that long. Review my little souls!

_~soulfullySoulful_


	3. I'm Kinda Hungry Now

Hello my little souls! Here's my next chapter, though a little bit short, it's still got the w-ove going on! (-0w^-) It makes me so happy that I've been getting reviews for this story, so thank you so much!

* * *

><p>(OwO)<p>

Maka's POV

I continued to prepare the last of the soup, watching the swirling contents of vegetables in the pot and casually glancing over at the sleeping weapon. He fell asleep only a few moments after I started the cooking process; his light snores signaling me to look over to check every so often, giggling softly at his relaxed expression. I smiled as I did another re-check once the soup was closer to being finished, watching him quietly (_I sound like such a creep...)_

_'He looks so peaceful when he sleeps…_' I thought to myself, smiling at his sleepy face. _'It's cute…'_ I blushed slightly and shook my head, glaring down hard at the soup. '_He's your partner, and only your partner.' _

I grumbled those words quietly over and over, turning off the stove and moving to another cabinet, taking out two bowls as well as taking out two spoons from a drawer. As I took off his apron, I called Soul, thinking he might be in a light sleep; _I don't know why I try though_. He practically sleeps more than a bear hibernating; even if winter was all year long too.

"Soul" I tried again, setting the apron on the armchair and kneeling down close to his sleepy face. I watched as he breathed quietly through those his parted lips, his smooth skin regaining some of its tan color again. I took in his laugh lines, every small knick of an old scar; all of his features of him. Even if we did part one day, I never wanted to forget one single detail of my partner, my first weapon, and my first crush.

I flinched, suddenly feeling Soul's wavelength probing at my curiously, drawn to a new feeling I was emitting from my unguarded soul. I gently snapped at his own wavelength, feeling the reluctant soul return back to it's owner. I sent a small feeling of sorrow, Soul's wavelength calming with understanding. We often did this to each other, probing at each other's soul when we grew curious hidden feelings. One time, I remember Soul was talking with Black Star about something quietly, but when I tried to reach towards his soul, it was a front door slammed in my face as I was shut out quickly. He apologized later (_after I Maka Chopped him a couple of times),_ saying that what he was talking to Black Star was personal, too personal for me (_But it did really hurt when he told me that. After all, I am his __**partner**__.)_ I sadly understood, like I always do. One thing about Soul is that he will always remain a mystery to me; like a creature of pure fantasy that people know exists, but never see it in their lifetime unless by chance.

"Sorry" I murmured, caressing his cheek with one hand. My small thumb stroked just below his eye, gently feeling the pronounced cheekbone and the strong jawline beneath my palm. I smiled as he shifted against my hand, relaxing at the feeling. I giggled and called his name once; twice, a third. He was fast asleep still; his soul's wavelength quiet and unresponsive to my light prodding pokes. Taking a small chance, I kissed between his brows, inhaling the scent that made up Soul; a metallic-spearmint smell that sent shivers up my spine.

"Hmm…" Soul drowsily hummed, shifting under my lips; which I swiftly pulled away out of caution. I watched as he opened his eyes slowly, the dark garnet shining as the sunlight hit them at just the right angle… _Is this some kind of hot fantasy?!_ I felt the blood rush up my neck to my face, knowing that I had a deep blush across my face like I was sunburnt or something. He blinked, still having a far off look in his eyes before he mumbled my name lowly.

"Y-Yes…" I questioned nervously, shifting uncomfortably. _What if he felt it? Or worse, what if he knew I was madly in love with him…?_ I mentally Maka Chopped myself, words of _idiocy_ and _ignorance_ crossing my mind more than once. He hummed again lowly, seeming to study my face; the ceiling suddenly looked more interesting and my body tight in a nervous state.

"Mm… I'm kinda hungry now…" I breathed out in relief, relaxing instantly as my shoulders slouched down and my tighten ball of fingers uncoiling slowly.

"Y-yeah. It finished just a few minutes ago, so it's still hot" I said with a grin. He nodded tiredly, rolling onto his back as he arched it in a stretch, arms sliding out from under the blanket to far above his head. A yawn stretched his mouth; teeth glinting sharply like a feral animal ready to clamp down on its prey. I couldn't help stare at his chisled chest as the blanket slid down slightly_. If I was stuck in Eibon again as a guy, I think I'd have a major nosebleed…_

"Hmm… I want some I think," he said, somewhat asking me and snapping out of my daze. I chuckled and stood up, leaning over his face and ruffling those blindingly white locks.

"One bowl of hot soup for one cool weapon" I smirked and turned, sauntering back to kitchen once again.

(OwO)

Soul's POV

"One bowl of hot soup for one cool weapon." That same sentence rung in my ears and her fingers that brushed against my scalp living a tingle in its trace, leaving me absolutely dumbfounded with blind love and the giddiness of a teenage boy (_I thought I was over those days!)_ I blushed, glancing back to see her hips sway back and forth, sauntering into the kitchen. _Damn_. I rubbed my face, actually faking rubbing my face as I really tried to hold back a blood rush from my nose. If it wasn't the sauntering cause my body to go haywire, then it was because of the tingle she left between my eyes, almost making me cross-eyed. _Did she really…?_ Absent-mindedly, I reached up and brushed against the lingering feeling of something soft. _What __**was**__ it?_

I listened as Maka scooped the soup into the bowls, signaling that I should probably get up… I slowly sat up, my head still hurting, but less than before. I coughed lightly, but was also pleased that it hurt less than before too. I guess all this resting did help. _If only I could rest like this all day every day…_

"Coming through" Maka sing-sang, two steaming bowls in her hands, as she stood right by the coffee table.

"Eh" I scoffed, tilting my head in confusion as my asleep mind tried to catch up with my awake body.

"A-Ah, Soul! It's hot!" Her hands clenched the bottom of the bowls, shifting on her feet impatiently. It took me a moment of looking to realize what she wanted. I took up all the space on one side of the couch and she was trying to get to the other side, but my blanket-covered legs were in the way.

"**Oh**-" She gave me a quick glance of pain and I quickly grabbed the bowls from her hands while crossing my feet up onto the couch so she could pass. She smiled and quickly slid past, blowing on her hands and flicking them back and forth, trying to ease the pain. I let my feet touch the floor again and set the bowls of soup onto the table, turning my body to face her. "Are you okay? Did they leave a burn?" I asked quickly, panic making my soul flicker wildly.

"I'm fine Soul," she said sheepishly, giving me a small smile and a forgiving wave of calm passing over my soul from hers. "They'll be fine. It was just too hot." I frowned and took her hands, Maka squeaking in protest (_Too fucking cute..._) I examined them palm up, both slightly red, but nothing actually damaging. I breathed out and rubbed one with my thumbs, catching from my peripheral view Maka sitting up straighter, as if I pushed some kind of button and she robotically up righted herself. Slowly, I watched as her frame slouched comfortably and a light sigh escaped her lips _(She needs to cut out the damn hot stuff.)_ I switched massaging one hand and worked the next, the corner of my lip edging up in a smirk as I felt her now massaged hand _reluctantly_ rest on her lap. After finishing that one, I set her hand on her lap and looked at her, giving her a warm smile.

"W-What was that…" she asked bewildered and added something like a whimper (_She really needs to stop, or else…_), looking down at her hands and eyeing them as if I had just performed magic upon them (_Kinda like Chemistry, eh Maka?)_ I snickered and slid her bowl onto her side of the table, picking up my own and taking in the delicious scent.

"What was what? You make it sound like we just had good s-" She gave me a sharp glare and placed a thin finger on my lips, ending my sentence effectively and making me end with a nervous laugh instead.

"First of all, you're perverted…" I was about to say something in protest, but she hastily continued. "And second, where did you learn to do that! It felt so… _so good_." I involuntary shivered at how she said '_so_ _good'_, but stared down into my bowl and only hoped she missed it.

"My brother taught me…"

(OwO)

Maka's POV

"My brother taught me…" I looked at Soul, his expression hard yet passive, almost lost looking. I nodded and leaned over, picking up my own meal and lifting it up. Soul just stared in his own round bowl, and I know I probably probed too deep. Which I hate, because any probing leads to… this; to mysterious, almost depressed Soul. I sighed and was about to continue until he beat me to it, completely surprising me.

"My brother taught _me_, after _our_ _parents_ taught _him_" he almost spat, his gaze turning hard and if his eyes could produce lasers, I think there'd be a hole through the bottom of his bowl. "But, we used it on each other after concerts." His intense stare softened considerably, almost looking like he deflated into a stringy balloon. I rested the bowl in my hands, my hands resting on my lap comfortably as I intently listened to Soul; Soul's mysterious past life that I only heard a couple times _ever_.

"After either of us played, our hands would get sore and cramped, making it hard to play the next time. Wes always did my hands; relaxed the muscles so I could play- could _try_ to play better. I, in return, did Wes's hands for when he played his violin, especially before big concerts." I watched his gaze soften even more over the course of his story, a half-hearted smirk quirking at his lips as he reminisced. "I remember looking up at him because he was so tall then… I told him that he'd do well, that there was nothing out there besides him and his violin, playing together like one.

"He then would tell me "_I know 'that'_", but not because mother or father told him those words of encouragement, but because _I_ told him. That his little brother had so much faith in him that he would always play well. And he always did. He'd…" Soul's eyes watered slightly at the edges and he straightened up with a deep breath, taking a spoonful of the hot soup. I soundlessly watched him gulp down the meal, eagerly waiting for him to continue to the story, his tone leaving it like one of _those fucking_ **_cliffhangers_** in a good story*! (_Example B_ of Maka Albarn swearing…)

He then looked at me; his face calm and reserved then graced with a smile as he looked at my face and chuckled. He closed his eyes and started to bring another spoon up to his jaws, sending my heart into a deep pit of curiousity. It couldn't end there! He couldn't end it that way. Even thought I _loved_ mysterious Soul, I **_craved_** slices of life of Soul Eater Evans. _Why? Well…_

"Your soup's gonna go cold if you just-"

"Please continue." I watched him stutter, eyes snapping open and wide in my direction, a look of shock crossing his face. "Please continue… I, I know these memories are hard for you, but… _I love them_. I _love_ to hear about _you_, where you came, how you were raised, how you changed, how you became, well, _Soul_." He lowered his spoon back into its soupy domain, the porcelain domain lowering to rest on his own lap. A grim line stretched his mouth, his eyes looking at me blankly and it made me realize I did something I haven't done in a very, _very_ long time;

_I made a mistake._

* * *

><p>Nani!? Maka, mistake?! What is this madness?! \( 0 )

*Any good reader knows this for a fact... Freaking cliffhangers can die! \(x)/ This, I just had to include.

Thanks for reading and I can't wait to update the new chapter, as well as reading new reviews! Thanks my little souls and enjoy!

_~soulfullySoulful_

_P.S. I'm thinking of writing a couple of new stories for Soul Eater for Maka and Soul. If you want to make a suggestion, let me know! Little romantic slices to thrilling AU's, I'm feeling the passion of writing! (And typing...) (0w^)_


	4. Your Heart Your Soul

So, it's a wee bit shorter than the others, but it's the finale! (O_o) Thanks so much for following this story and reviewing. It makes me super-duper happy! (0w^) Alas, read my little souls, read...

* * *

><p>(OwO)<p>

Maka's POV

"S-Soul, I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to pressure you, but I really d-do love hearing about you" I stuttered out quickly, my heart sinking like the Titanic; deeper and deeper as I wished that I just kept my fucking mouth shut! _(Example C of swearing again…)_ I watched his gaze turning back down to the cooling bowl in his lap, eyes shadowed by the white fall of his hair. "Y-You don't have to. I should know better, and I'm sorry. I'm so-"

"He'd massage my hands; till they ached. He'd always massaged too hard, too worried; for whatever **stupid** reason, for _someone like me_. Before every concert, before every practice, before the day started and as the day came to a close; I received the one thing that no one else was even wanting to give me." He paused as I clearly heard his voice crack with pure emotion; forcing me absorb the words he had just spoken, stunning me into utter silence as my soul gently reached towards his in comfort and sympathy. "He gave me attention; an actual action of care for me because I wasn't that fucked up kid in his eyes; but because _I_ was _Soul Evans_.

"He was the only one who saw _me_ for _me_, unlike my parents. They thought of me as a mistake, _everyone_ did at least, like I was the wrong child they brought home from the hospital or something. _No_ talent to play, _no_ courage to stand on stages, _no_ manners when I met others; it was all _fucking wrong_."

"Soul" I cooed, setting down my bowl onto the table and moving closer to him. I grabbed the edge of the blanket, sliding my legs under the warm fabric so our knees leaned against each other's. I took his bowl gently, ignoring his face etched with deep anger and slight confusion. I set the bowl down before my torso faced his, though my face kept down as he started into the crest of my bangs. I ignored his stare, gently reaching down into his lap and taking one of his hands in mine, stretching out his hand. His palm faced up, smooth in the middle and his lithe, piano fingers stretched out; long and thin with rough patches at the tips of his fingers. Using my own fingers, I began to slowly massage his hand, worried when his hand didn't relax. Although, after a rough push of the thumb, I watched as it slowly relaxed and rested heavily in my own small hands.

"Your hands are small, now that I really look at them" I said, lightly laughing. He huffed and I glanced up, catching the roll of his eyes.

"Gee, thanks…" was his tired reply. I smiled and looked back down, focusing on the task at hand.

"I love you."

I saw his figure go ridged, but didn't dare look up. I continued massaging out his hand, biting my lip as I just realized what slipped between my lips. _Why did it become some quiet of all a sudden when I said those words?_ It seemed like everything in the world came to a stand still, awed at the bold words of a little girl. I breathed out and pressed on; after all, can't really just take that back, can I? "I'll give you your attention. I'll always be here for you Soul, and even though I hit you with books, and drop you sometimes when we fight, and call you names; y-you can always lean on me." I switched his hands slowly, watching the other hand limply rest on his lap. There was _no way in hell_ that I was going to look at him **now**. (_Okay, so I really do swear a lot.__.__.)_

"I'll be yours everyday; _I'll do this for you_. When you wake, after you drive us to school, before and after every test, before and after each mission, when we return home, before you go to bed; anywhere and anytime if you'd let me. I'll show you the love you deserve, like how your brother showed you before." It was quiet, a moment passing between us and the air tense, our souls unreadable to each other. I didn't dare look up at him yet, timid and afraid of what expression that face would show; but I had to make myself clear. And so, I slowly looked up.

"I don't care what anyone else thinks of you," I stated, his beautiful eyes staring into mine with shock and something else, some other emotion I couldn't comprehend. "I don't care what your parents thought, or anyone else for that matter, so fuck them off because... I love _you_ the way _you_ are, and I never want you to change. I know that you think I'm practically think I'm deaf when I listen to music, but I get your music." I reached out and gingerly set my hand on his chest, reminded that he was shirtless (_just stare at his eyes Maka, focus!)_ I placed my small hand over his thumping heart, the healed scar beneath my palm reminding me painfully of what happened years ago, but I ignored the feeling for the moment.

"I get what's coming from here, your heart; _your soul._ I can hear it crystal clear and when you play for me, my heart races and tears come to my eyes because it's just too beautiful what you express about your soul." I returned my hand to my lap and looked down at them, my nerves racking at my brain and sending me into an overload of, well, _feelings_. _Damn hormones…_ "I'll always be your audience Soul, if you'll let me listen."

(OwO)

Soul's POV

_… How the fuck do I compete with that?!_ I felt my heart banging against my chest, her words swirling in my head like a tornado of… _fuck_; I can't even think straight now. I stared at her blankly, my jaw dropped in awe and confusion. My mouth gaped like a fish a couple of times as I tried to regain my coolness _and fucking say something!_

"W-well…" she started, a sudden current of hurt and embarrassment sweeping my conflicted soul away through our resonance. "I-I'll just reheat our soups. T-They're probably cold now…" she added with a forced smile, an awkward chuckle following. She made a move to stand, her face hidden as she began to turn her body away from me.

"S-Stop" I shouted demandingly, leaning towards her body just as she turned back and embraced her. Her scent, strawberries and sugar sending my already hectic thought-process overboard. Her hair, soft as silk brushed against my cheek as I rested my chin on her shoulder, not daring to look as her but at the bookcase instead; I was _scared_. _What if this wasn't what she wanted? What if I'm assuming something again? Mistakes have always been in my life; why wouldn't this just be another?_

"S-Stop" I repeated softer, tightening my hold around her small frame. I felt her hands gingerly slide across my back in a light hug, goose bumps covering my skin (_I blame the cold though, kinda…) _

"Soul, I-"

"I love you too." I breathed in deep, feeling my walls; my secure walls _break_ away towards this beautiful girl. How she did it, I don't know. "I love the way you care for me. I love your eyes, your beautifully green eyes. I love how you sing to me when you think I'm asleep after you comfort me from my nightmares. I love how you dance when you cook, even when you think I'm not looking." I pressed her body closer to mine, almost wanting us to sink into together as one. If she was able to express herself to me, I can return it too; whether we feel the same about each other or not. "I love how you smile at me. I love how you listen to me; my music, my soul. I love you for loving me like no one else could."

"…You're so sappy and stupid." I flinched and guided my hands to her shoulders, pushing her back from me quickly to look at her face. Tears rolled down her cheeks, eyes brimmed red. She shook her head and closed her eyes, one balled fist wiping away at one side. "So_, so_ stupid... I love you too you idiot." I felt my lips twitch before they stretched into a smile. I gently wiped her tears away, kissing between her ashy bangs to her head; neither of us being able help the giggles as they escaped out into the open air.

"We really are idiots" she said, finally looking at me with pure joy. I laughed heartedly and nodded in agreement, a couple of coughs following after. I cleared my throat and gave her one of my shit-eating grins. Foreheads pressed against each other as garnet met emerald and fingers intertwined with each other's, our souls copying our hands, we were finally one. With one simple press of the lips, I felt cured; we both felt it at least.

**_"I think we were just ill in love."_**

* * *

><p>AWW! (x) And that's the cheesy end! I really did intend this to only be a one-shot, but couldn't stop writing. I at least hope you liked how I ended the story... Hehe... I hope you enjoyed this short story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Hopefully I'll have more to come as far as other FanFictions. If you have any suggestions for something new, let me know! Thanks so much my little souls; keep on reading!<p>

_~soulfullySoulful_


End file.
